Save Me
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: She looked into my eyes, her chocolate orbs were horror filled. Blood was running down her chin out of her mouth, my Bella was slowly dying. Bella's fate lies in Edward's hands, er, mouth, what will he do? ExB R&R COMPLETELY REDONE. REVISED. ALL NEW.
1. Plea

**Okay. So I was going through my stories and I found this so I decided to pick it up and revise it. Here is the slightly different Save Me. Enjoy**

**EPOV**

She looked into my eyes, her chocolate orbs were horror filled

She looked into my eyes; her chocolate orbs were horror filled. Blood was running down her chin out of her mouth, my Bella was slowly dying. She weakly took hold of my shirt collar.

"Sa-save…Me," she pleaded. I wanted to cry there was nothing I could do, no matter how many medical degrees's I had.

"Bella, there isn't anything I can do" I said as I stroked her face.

"Do--" she coughed "--Do it" She weakly commanded. It dawned on me; she wanted me to change her.

"B-Bella I can't do that to you" I shook me head in horror.

"Save me or I die" she started to cry. "Pl-please Edward"

"Bella—" She went into a coughing spasm, as more blood went into her lungs.

"Don't let me d-d-die", she whispered. "I love you." Those words were all I needed I sunk my teeth into her neck, and wrists. She smiled. "See you in three days" She croaked. Then Bella slipped into unconsciousness.

"I love you, my Bella" I started dry sobbing as I picked her up and took her home. Not to Charlie's, but her new home, with me. I smiled weakly, our home. Alice and Carlisle met me at the door. Alice carried her to the bathroom and washed the blood off of Bella. She changed her into a pair of my sweat pants and a shirt. I laid Bella on my couch. There was nothing left to do but wait.


	2. Wrong Turn

**Day Two**

Bella was handling this pretty well. Now and then she'd moan and she was restless, like she was when she's have a nightmare. Except this time Bella wasn't sleeping. While I was sitting next to Bella I unfortunately let my mind wander to the fateful day. The day it happened.

Third POV flashback

"_I'll be back in a couple of days Bella, it'll be okay" Edward said lovingly to Bella as he hugged her. She was crying. Edward had to go on a hunting trip. _

"_B-bye Edward" She said as he climbed out her window. He turned around._

"_I love you. So for now good day till it be morrow" He smiled and then in a flash was gone._

_Bella went through her daily routine that she did when Edward wasn't there. She ate, slept, and breathed. Not much else. The eve of Edward's return Bella was on her way home from work when a semi lost control of the wheel and smashed into Bella's truck. Bella's seat belt, not able to withstand the impact of even Bella's small weight thrown against it, broke and she was thrown from the crumpled vehicle and landed on the side of the road. Alice having had a vision of Bella immediately called Edward. Not moments after the accident Edward found Bella's broken body, she was barley hanging on. She had a deep gash in her head, and various cuts about her body the deepest wound laid in the center of her chest, glass and other debris were lodged in her. Edward held her shattered figure. She opened her eyes. She looked into Edward's eyes. Blood was running down her chin out of her mouth, Bella was dying. She weakly took hold of Edward's shirt collar._

"_Sa-save…me" she pleaded._

"_Bella, there isn't anything I can do" He said as he stroked her face._

"_Do--" she coughed "--Do it" She weakly commanded._

"_B-Bella I can't do that to you" He shook his head in horror._

"_Save me or I die" she started to cry. "Pl-please Edward"_

"_Bella—" he tried to plead but she went into a coughing spasm, as more blood went into her lungs._

"_Don't let me d-d-die", she whispered commandingly. "I love you," She breathed. He sunk his teeth into her neck, and wrists. She smiled. "See you in three days" She croaked. Then Bella slipped into unconsciousness._

"_I love you, my Bella" Edward whispered as he started to dry sob. He picked her up and ran home._

End Flashback

**EPOV (still)**

It was times like this that I especially hated who I was. If I didn't need to hunt I wouldn't have found my precious Bella crumpled on the ground. She would be at home peacefully dreaming of future dreams. Now because of me Bella had no future. Time had frozen for her. Time stopped. She would be forever 18. Bella stirred. I looked to her and saw her open her eyes. It was almost over.

"Hello love" I said as I stroked her face. She weakly smiled.

"Hello Edward" She strained to say.

"How are you feeling?" I couldn't tell how bad the pain was for her. She dealt with it so easily.

"I—" She groaned "I'm feeling better, the pain is lightening" I smiled. Suddenly she gasped, and her body went rigid. She doubled over from her sitting position. I wrapped my arms around her. She was heavily breathing. Her heart was beating loudly. As if it were rebelling against the venom. After a few agonizing minutes the deafening silence came. Only the silence that can be heard when a heart stops beating. It had stopped. Time halted, for all eternity. Bella heaved a sigh, and fell limp in my arms. She wasn't moving. That's not good. I lifted her up.

"Bella?" I softly asked. She didn't stir, she didn't move, or breathe. Alice burst into the room.

"Edward!" she cried in panic, her eyes were wide, and I had never seen Alice this afraid. This had taken a turn for the worst.

**Ooh cliffy. Keep reading! REVIEW. oh and i thought that i might as well throw in a lil disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING. it all belongs to the wonderful Steph. Meyer, clearly.**


	3. Who?

**EPOV (once again…still)**

Bella was lying there, cold, unmoving, not breathing, no heartbeat. I didn't know how to make heads or tails of it. I was terrified. So was Alice she couldn't see what was happening. I began to get really scared when I had to concentrate to read everyone's mind. Normally I could always hear it and would have to tune it out. As I sat cradling Bella, I could barely hear them, it was like a murmur here and there. I was too distracted to care. Then Carlisle came in.

"Carlisle what happened? What's going on?" I've never felt so helpless in all my existence.

"I honestly don't know, it's never happened before" he was keeping something from me when I tried to read his mind, I couldn't, there was only an unintelligible whisper. Before I could say anything, Alice burst into the room looking relieved.

"I saw something!" She was fidgeting. "It was Bella, the vision was so clear, it's going to happen, but when, I don't know" She looked down. "There's more, this was the last thing I saw before my visions shut off." We gaped at her. "I can't see anything at all, not, your future, Carlisle's or even mine" She looked scared again. "And Jasper said that he is having trouble feeling everyone's emotions. Like he can even control then anymore, much less feel them."

"Alice I'm also having that problem I can't read anyone's mi—" But I was stopped by a whisper of some sort.

'_Where am I?'_ The voice shakily questioned. I gasped. The voice was coming from Bella. Coming from Bella's _mind._

"Alice I just read Bella's mind" Everyone's eyes snapped to me. "I—I don't know how, but I did". I had to try to talk to Bella. 'Bella? —' I thought 'Bella can you hear me?'

'_What, who—who are you?_' Okay so she can hear me, but why doesn't she remember me?

'Bella, its—its Edward, are you okay?'

'_Who? Edward? I-I think I remember you, I don't know where I am, I can't feel my body, and it's dark…. wait, I see something—'_ Then there was a flash of light and a scene play in front of my eyes, it was like a movie. It was Bella and I in the meadow…_And so the lion fell in love with lamb… what a stupid lamb…What a sick, masochistic lion_… a mirage of other scenes played across her mind. It faded to black again. _'Edward'_ she whispered _'Edward! Oh, I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what happened'_

'Bella it's okay, you are going to be fine' I waited for a response. Nothing. 'Bella?' still nothing. I looked at Carlisle who was sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"What did she say?" he said without looking up.

"She doesn't know what's going on, she didn't even remember me at first" I looked down. "What's going to happen to her Carlisle?" He looked at me with a scared expression.

"I don't know, Alice said she's going to be in the future, but, well it sounds like Bella is stuck in her own mind" I looked back to my angel.

**okay so i know that it's going in short chapters, but i wanted to break it up properly. the words like **'This' **are Edward's thoughts and **_'this'_ **are Bella's thoughts. and the words like **_this_ **are the memories and they start like**_ ...this..._**and end with elipses. REVIEW**


	4. Hold On

'_Hello? Is-is anyone there?'_

'Bella? What happened?'

'_What's going on? Who is talking to me?' _

'Edward, remember' I thought about the meadow scene.

'_You look like an angel'_ she gasped _'And you—you love…me?'_

'Of course Bella! You are my angel. I thought you remember? When I talked to you earlier—'

'_So that's who I was talking to! I remember a conversation, but I could remember the words'_ she sounded like she sighed

'Bella, do you remember what happened to you?'

'_No'_ I replayed the past few days events in my mind, it hurt to see it. _'Oh my, so you changed me? Really?'_ She sounded excited.

'Bella your body is in the room with me, you don't care if I…hold you? Do you?'

'_No! By all means! After all I am your mate…right?_'

'If you want to be, I was hoping you would' I smiled and picked up Bella and put her on my lap, I wrapped my arms around her. When I did I heard Bella's mind gasp

'_I—I think I can feel you! I'm getting this cold sensation'_

'Do you want me to let go?'

'_No! Please don't I like it, it feels…right'_ I smile and kissed Bella's forehead _'thank you'_

'For what?'

'_For whatever you just did, I felt this surge of happiness, and—I think—love go through me, it was wonderful'_

'Bella, do you know how to get back to your body?'

'_No, I—I don't'_ she gasped…another scene…It was when she was being attacked by James…_it's okay honey, I'll carry you, sleep now…_It ended._ 'Oh my'_ she said after a moment's silence.

'That was one of the scariest days of my life Bella, I almost lost you, just like now'

'_Edward?'_

'Yes love?'

'_I'm scared'_ it nearly broke my heart to hear those thoughts.

'I know me too, but we'll get through it, together'

'_I hope so, I--'_ but she couldn't finish something cut her off.

'Bella?' I called frantically 'Bella!?' but there was no answer. 'Hold on Bella, hold on my love'

**Just keep reading Just keep reading. what do we do we read read read. REVIEW!**


	5. Gloom Rises

**EPOV**

Bella wasn't there any more, then I saw another scene emitting from Bella's mind…_my face drifted to the side. My nose skimmed across her collarbone. My head came to a rest with the side of my face pressed tenderly against her chest. Listening to her heart._ I could hear the heart beat. I closed my eyes and laid my head where Bella's dead heart is. I listened to the memory, until the vision faded out.

'_Edward? Is that you?'_ my eyes snapped open.

'Bella? What happened I was talking to you one second and the next you weren't there'

'_I was talking to…you?'_ She doesn't remember. She can't.

'Bella I've talked to you twice before this, and you didn't even remember me, the first two times'

'_What?'_

'Yeah and you are having these flashbacks of us together. They come but at random times, I love you Bella'

'_I love you too Edward, what happened, I don't know where I am'_

'Carlisle suspects that you are trapped in your mind, this happened right after your heart stopped'

'_Well I think that I may have been able to--'_ another flashback, it was the day I left…_She was running, she tripped over something_—it was black outside, I didn't see what she tripped over—_she stayed down. She rolled onto her side, so she could breathe, and she curled up on the wet bracken. She lay there, it was black and there was no moon in the sky. People called for Bella, but she didn't answer. She fell asleep, and the calling stopped_…My heart froze over, as the vision faded out, my poor Bella.

'Bella I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I--'

'_Edward, stop, you know that I forgave you'_

'But now you are trapped in your own mind and I can't help you'

'_I'll find a way out'_ I noticed that Bella's voice was quieter that before. Before it was crystal clear now I had to almost strain to hear her. _'Have you talked to Carlisle? What did he say?'_ I looked to Carlisle. He shook his head.

'He doesn't know anything, as far as we know this hasn't ever happened before. I'm not sure why this is happening to you Bella, it was like you just died, I thought you did'

'_Edward everything will be okay, I'm going to make it'_ something dawned on me. 'Bella what were you thinking of when you…when this happened?' '_I—I don't really remember, let me think maybe a memory will co--'_ another dang memory cut my precious Bella off. _'Well'—I hesitated for a short second—'I won't forget. But my kind…we're very easily distracted.'_… The vision ended. Bella was thinking of when I left. Did she still doubt me now? '_Now I remember what I was thinking of'_ she said solemnly. 'What?' '_I was wondering if later on…in my eternity if…you'd ever…need a…distraction?'_ 'Bella! My only distraction would be you, but why would I need to be distracted from my life?' '_I was hoping you'd say that, now, I have to make it out' _'I hope you do, I'm afraid, I can't lose you'

'_Edward I will be okay, I-I know it'_ Her voice was like a whisper.

'I want you to know; you are the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours, please hold on, my only love'

'_I love you to--'_ She was cut off by a memories…_She kicked her legs harder, she was fighting, then she stopped fighting the water, she had a look of final relief on her face. She was going to let herself die. The current shoved her up against something hard, a rock invisible in the gloom. Water went into her mouth and down her throat. 'Goodbye, I love you'_…and the vision ended.

'_Goodbye Edward, and I love you'_ I strained with all my might to hear her voice. And she was gone.

**REVIEW**


	6. Forever And A Day

'Bella! Bella no! Stay, come back!' A dry sob escaped my lips. My Bella didn't answer.

"Bella" my voice broke. I don't think that she was coming back this time. I stroked my love's lifeless body. "Dream happy dreams, I love you, my Bella" I kissed her cool forehead. I was looking into my lost love's face when her eyes fluttered open. "Bella" I whispered in shocked relief. Everyone swarmed into the room. They huddled around us. She smiled warmly.

"Good morning Edward" Her voice was like music, of the sweetest kind. "What happened?" She was still smiling. I regaled her of the conversations, and she frowned at the ones that were unhappy. Finally when I finished she looked puzzled. "Those—those things happened to me?"

"Yes, Bella don't you remember?" Suddenly I could read Bella's mind again. She was sifting through her memories. All of the ones from when I was gone were not there. The James incident gone, her birthday party that had gone wrong, also missing. But all the happy ones were, when we first met, every time when we were together, with our family. Not a bad memory or a memory of pain was there. But when I proposed, that was there. She stopped on that one.

"There isn't any memory of what you were talking about Edward." She couldn't remember her pain. I smiled. "But you remember them don't you?"

My smile faded, "unfortunately for me, yes, but at least you can't." She smiled. My family was still waiting patiently behind Bella and I looked to all of them, then she stood up.

"So I've been unconscious for…three days? And, you've been talking to me through my…mind?" We nodded. She laughed. Then she flung her arms around me and kissed my cheek. "That sounds utterly ridiculous. But thank you." I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion.

"For what?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her new, non-fragile body closer.

"For saving me," She grinned, a dazzling perfect, flawless grin.

"Any time love, any time." I kissed her lips lightly and she laughed her heavenly laugh.

This was going to be a great eternity.

**TADA. the END! FIN. FINITO. DONE. REVIEW. i hoped you liked it!**


	7. AN

I'm so sorry that it took me so incredibly long to finish that story. But at least I finished it!! I hoped you enjoyed it.

you faithful and reverent author,

xxBellaxCullenxx


End file.
